


Snow White

by bowsie22



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsie22/pseuds/bowsie22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow White with Michael as Snow White and Luke as the Prince and 1D and 5SOS as the dwarves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow White

**Summary:** Snow White with Michael as Snow White and Luke as the Prince and 1D and 5SOS as the dwarves  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction  
 **Pairings:** Luke/Michael, Harry/Louis, Calum/Ashton, Liam/Zayn/Niall  
 **Warnings:** Language, mentions of mpreg  
 **Rating:** PG-13

**Snow White**

The queen sighed as she tore out the stitching. Once again, she had created an embroidery of herself, her husband and their child. Not a problem, except after ten years of marriage there was no child. The queen was worried. What if there was no heir to the throne? And, well, the Queen would love to have a child. A child with her pale skin, red lips and her husband's dark hair and green eyes. A child for her to love and care for and be a mother to. Sadly though, it seemed her dreams were not to be. The gods had decided that she would have no child and so, childless she would remain. She destroyed the image on her loom and started again, this time, creating only two adult figures.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

King John paced the rooms outside his wife's birthing rooms. Finally, after ten long years, his wife was giving birth. But, there were issues. His queen had always been a small woman. The pregnancy was hard on her and the childbirth was even harder. The king knew there was a good chance his wife would not last the night. After what felt like days, the door opened.

"My king,your son is born."

"And my wife?"

The attendant did not answer. That told the king everything he needed to know.

"I would like to see my son."

The door closed again as the attendant went to get the prince. He returned with a bundle of blankets in his arms and handed them to King John. The king's breath caught in his throat as he looked down at his son. Oh, he was beautiful. Pale skin,rose red lips, bright green eyes and dark strand of hair on his head.

"Oh my boy, you will be a heart breaker one day, won't you?"

As the king held his son, he knew his wife had not died in vain. This child would be cherished and treated like the prince he is. John would make sure of that.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

King John was concerned about his son, Prince Michael. He was a busy man, he did not have too much time for his son. The king needed a Queen and the Prince needed a mother. He had to re-marry. And he knew who the right woman was. One of his wife's former Ladies-in-Waiting was perfect for the role. Brida loved Michael. She was sweet, intelligent and the daughter of a high ranking lord. She was perfect. John would never love her like he did his first Queen, but he could be happy with her. And she would help raise Michael. Yes, she was perfect. She would be his new Queen and Michael's mother.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**[18 years later]**

Michael was worried. His step mother had been acting so odd the past few days. She was cold towards him and angry. Queen Brida was normally so sweet and kind. Michael had no idea what he had done wrong.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Are you sure Mirror?"

The mirror sighed, rolling it's eyes.

"Yes my lady. You are no longer the fairest person in all the land. It's now your step son Michael."

"What?!"

"Yes, with his pale skin, red lips, green eyes and dark hair, people consider him the fairest in the land. Prince Luke is even planning on proposing."

Damn! Prince Luke was supposed to be hers. Brida planned to kill the king and have Prince Luke take the throne. The younger man was very handsome. Blue eyes, blond hair, tall and muscled. Brida heated up just thinking about him. His parents were close friends of the king, so Luke was at the palace every month. She knew that he and Michael were close, but a proposal?

"He needs permission from the king first."

"He has it. Soon the fairest one in the land will be married to the handsomest one in the land. And when their children are born, you will be relegated to being an attractive grandmother, looking well for her age."

No! Anything but that. Michael had to be dealt with. The queen called her handmaiden to her room, after covering her magic mirror of course, and told her to get the castle huntsman. Time to get rid of that thorn in her side.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"You want me to go into the forest with you? Why?"

"I saw an injured deer. Normally, I'd put the animal out of it's pain, but this deer is just too young. There's not much meat on it. I know you like animals and tend to the injured animals in the castle. I thought you could help this one."

Michael thought that a reasonable explanation. He gathered his treatment kit from his room and met the hunter at the stables, two horses saddled up and waiting for them.

"So, where is the animal?"

"A clearing near the middle of the woods."

They were riding for over an hour when they reached a clearing. Michael jumped off his horse, looking for the deer.

"What? Where....where's the animal?"

"I'm sorry my Prince."

Michael turned to the huntsman and screamed as the older man lifted his axe high, fully prepared to kill the young prince. Michael was frozen, he couldn't bring himself to move. He was going to die. Oh God, he never told Luke he loved him. He squeezed his eyes closed, not wanting to see his approaching death. Wait, why wasn't he dead?

Michael looked the huntsman, surprised to see the man kneeling on the ground, tears falling from his eyes, axe thrown behind him.

"I can't. I can't kill someone as pure and innocent as you."

Michael walked towards the huntsman, placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Tell me, why did you try to kill me?"

"The Queen,she wants you dead. I don't know why. She paid me to kill you and bring your heart back."

"Oh God, oh god, what do I do? I can't go back to the castle. She'll just try to kill me again."

"You must hide my Prince. Follow this path. After walking for another hour, you will reach a wooden cabin where seven young men live. Tell them I sent you and they will protect you from the Queen. Run my Prince, go!"

The Prince turned on his heel and ran down the path. He needed to get to safety. The huntsman stared after the Prince, knowing that the Queen would kill him if he returned without the boy's heart. And Luke would kill him if he did. He jumped at a rustle in the bushes and sighed in relief as a doe leapt out. The perfect answer to all his problems.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Luke wandered through the castle halls, searching for Michael. He'd been there for half a day and no sign of the smaller prince.

"Prince Luke."

Ah, but there was the Queen.

"My Lady, I am thrilled to see you once again."

"Looking for Michael?"

"Yes my Queen. Have you seen him?"

"Not all morning. Maybe he's off with the animals."

"Ah, yes, I'll check the yard. Thank you for your help my Lady."

"Anytime Luke. And remember, if you need anything, _anything_ , I'm in my rooms."

Ew. He knew the queen wanted him, but seriously, ew. She was twice his age and married to a man who was like a second father to him. And Luke loved Michael. The other prince was sweet, funny, kind and beautiful. Everything Brida wasn't. Not that the Queen wasn't good looking, but she was very cold. And frightening. Luke didn't trust her. He winced as the castle huntsman walked past him, carrying a bloody bag in his hands. God only knows what remains were in there. Luke decided to look in the stables. If he didn't find Michael he'd leave it for the day. It was clear that the prince didn't want to be found.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Do you have it?"

The hunter jumped. The Queen hadn't looked away from her mirror, he was sure she hadn't heard him come into the room.

"Yes my Queen, the Prince's heart is in this bag."

"And the body?"

"I stripped it and burned the clothes. The wild animals will take care of the rest."

The Queen laughed, sending a chill down the huntsman's spine.

"Excellent. Well done. You and your family will be handsomely rewarded."

"What do you want to do with the heart?"

"Send it to the kitchens. Say it's an animal heart. I want it cooked and served at dinner tonight."

The huntsman stepped back, horrified. This woman was insane. She was going to feed Michael's heart to his father and friend.

"Why are you not going? Do not forget, I can have your pretty little wife killed with just one word. And you don't want that, do you?"

The huntsmen gulped, shaking his head. He knew that if he wanted his wife to survive, he had to send the heart to the kitchens.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After what felt like days, Michael stumbled across a cabin in the woods. Being a Prince, he was raised to be polite, so he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. When no one did, he decided to try actually opening the door. To his surprise, it opened. With a small shrug, he walked in and looked around. It was spacious, clean, actually quite nice. There were seven chairs placed around a large table in the table. When he looked into the living room, he saw a large fireplace, surrounded by coach and two love seats. The prince headed upstairs, finding a bathroom and four bedrooms, all with double beds. It's clear that a number of couples lived here. There was no sign of the inhabitants of the cabin, so he decided to wait for the people at the kitchen table. Maybe they'd be nice enough to give him a bed for the night.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Michael jumped awake as the door slammed open. He could hear voices and laughter. At least they seemed like a nice bunch. He was torn from his thoughts when a man walked through the door. He was small, that was the first thing Michael noticed. Bright blue eyes, feathery brown hair and curvy. Michael actually thought him quite pretty. He opened his mouth and spoke with a surprisingly soft, high pitched voice.

"Who are you? Harry! Boys, into the kitchen?"

Six other boys ran into the kitchen, the tallest one (quite handsome with his curls and emerald green eyes) wrapping a protective arm around the small one's waist.

"He was just here when I walked in. Do we know him?"

"Please let me explain. I'm Prince Michael and my step mother, the Queen, tried to kill me. I need to lay low for a while until I figure out what to do."

"Give us a second."

The small one was clearly the leader.With a nod from him, the group huddled up and started whispering. After a few uncomfortable seconds they broke apart and the small one stepped forward.

"I'm Louis. Let me introduce Harry, Niall, Zayn, Liam, Calum and Ashton."

As their names were called out, each boy smiled at Michael. The Prince would happily admit, they were all very handsome young men (especially Zayn).

"We have decided that you may stay for a bit. If you help out around the house. You can clean and cook while we work in our instrument shop. Is that clear?"

"Yes. That's perfect. I'll do whatever I can."

And with that, Michael found seven new friends and a home.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next morning before he left, Liam pulled Michael to one side.

"Look, call me paranoid, but I'm worried about this Queen. Don't answer the door during the day, just in case. Please."

"Okay Liam, I promise."

He waved goodbye to the small group and went back in to clean the kitchen, humming all the while. He knew Liam was right. If the Queen knew he was alive, she would not hesitate to kill him again. He had to be very careful.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**[At the Castle]**

The Queen smiled as she uncovered her mirror. She knew that she was the most beautiful person in the kingdom now that Michael was dead.

"Mirror, I demand you tell me, who is the most beautiful in the kingdom?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Really, really?"

Now the Queen was getting annoyed. 

"YES! I want to know."

"Very well. I cannot tell a lie and you wanted to know. Prince Michael is the most beautiful."

"He is dead. I served his heart to his father!"

"No, you served a deer heart to the king. Prince Michael is currently staying in this cabin in the woods."

A cabin appeared in the mirror. She knew that cabin. The group who owned the music shop lived there. Damn it. She should have killed the huntsman when she had the chance. No matter. The Queen covered up her mirror, turning to her magic book instead. She had to kill Prince Michael, she just had to. She would not accept another failure. Never send a man to do a Queen's job. This time, she would kill the Prince personally.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After nearly a month in the cabin, Michael was happy. He was enjoying the cooking and cleaning. And the boys he lived with were insane, in a good way. They were friendly, funny and cared for Michael. Well, he missed his father. And Luke. He really missed his friend. He had thought he'd be engaged to Luke at this stage, not hiding out from his murderous step mother in a cabin in the woods. The Prince jumped as he heard a knock on the door. He knew Liam said not to answer the door, but looking through the peep hole, it was just an old woman. What could an old woman do? He opened the door and smiled brightly at the woman.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"Yes dearie, I think you can. I'm selling these hair clips. Would you like to buy one?"

Michael's fringe was getting long. It was bothering him when he was trying to work.

"I'd love to buy one."

"Excellent. Hm, I think this ruby one will match your skin. Here, let me put it in for you."

She dug the clip into his scalp as she put it in. Michael winced. Actually, he felt quite tired. And weak. There was something wrong with him. What was happening? He collapsed to the floor, the woman's laugh ringing in his ears. That sounded like the Queen.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Niall ran ahead of the others to the cabin, eager to give Michael the violin he had crafted for him. He burst through the door, stumbling as he saw Michael on the floor.

"Mikey, Mikey, are you alright?"

The younger boy was very pale. And was he breathing? Oh God, he wasn't.

"Liam!! Guys, get in here! Something's wrong with Michael!"

His friends ran into the cabin, freezing at the sight of Michael on the floor. Zayn collapsed to the floor beside Michael, eyes running over the Prince's body. He stopped when he saw something out of place.

"Wait, where did that hair clip come from?"

Seven pairs of eyes looked at the red clip, pulling Michael's fringe back. Zayn reached forward and gently tugged the clip back.

"This doesn't belong to any of us. Where did he get it?"

Their attention was drawn to the Prince as he whimpered. Zayn leaned over, checking Michael's pulse.

"Michael? Are you back with us?"

"Wha....Zayn? What happened? Why am I on the floor?"

"We were just wondering the same thing. Calum, Liam, help him up."

They got Michael seated in front of the fire and Louis made him a cup of tea. Harry covered the younger boy with a blanket and grabbed his hand.

"Michael, what happened?"

"Well, an old woman knocked on the door and sold me that hair clip. When she put it in, she kinda dug it into my scalp. Then I guess I passed out."

Ashton frowned.

"Do you think that was the Queen? There are all those rumours about her being a powerful witch. She could disguise herself."

"I never thought about that. Those rumours were never spread around the castle."

Liam tightened his grip on Niall.

"We have to be even more careful. Michael, do not answer the door to anyone unless it's one of us, is that clear?"

Michael nodded, clearly shaken. Harry decided it was time for bed. Calum and Ashton went to their room, followed by Liam, Niall and Zayn going to theirs. Harry and Louis helped Michael into his own bed, before heading to their own. The entire household was on edge, praying that Michael would stay safe and knowing they would do anything to keep him alive.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Every day for the next week, Liam reminded Michael of what he said before the small group left for the music shop. And Michael listened. Not that the cabin got many visitors. The boys had few friends outside of their little group, so is came as a surprise when he heard a knock. Looking through the peep hole, he saw a young girl with a basket of apples. Well, she didn't look like the Queen. And even the old woman was attractive. This girl was quite plain. The Queen would never lower herself to look this boring. He opened the door, smiling down at the girl.

"Hello, are you selling apples?"

"Yep! Will you buy one please?"

"Of course I will. Give me a minute."

Michael rummaged through the pocket of Ashton's coat on the hook by the door, taking some coins. He handed them to the girl with a broad smile. He liked helping people.

"Wow! Thanks. Here, someone as pretty as you deserves my reddest, tastiest, shiniest apple."

She handed the apple to Michael and skipped back down the path. Huh, this apple was pretty shiny. And it looked incredibly juicy. Michael's mouth watered just looking at it. He closed the door behind him and bit into the apple. It was delicious. He quickly took another bite, not noticing the effects of the poison now running through his veins. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ashton raced ahead of the group, eager to see Michael. All day, he had the nagging feeling that something was very wrong. Everything went fine at work so that meant there was something wrong with Michael. He burst through the door, screaming at the sight of Michael, unconscious on the floor. He fell to his knees, searching for a pulse. 

"Ashton, what happened? Is he okay?"

"No Niall. He's dead."

The seven boys gathered around the body, furious at themselves. If they had only worked a bit harder, been a bit more careful, then Michael might still be alive. Louis picked up the apple, examining it. The skin was an attractive red colour, but the core was a horrible, acidic green.

"This is poison. He was poisoned."

"The Queen?"

"More than likely. And this isn't like the hair clip. We can't just take it away and he'll wake up. There's nothing we can do. Except, I suppose, bury him."

Harry sniffed, wiping his tears away.

"No, Michael shouldn't be put underground. We'll build a casket of glass that we'll place in the woods outside the cabin. Michael loved the woods. That way we can see him when we go to work."

The group agreed and started making plans. Calum and Liam took Michael's body to his room, while Zayn drew the blueprints.

**[One Week Later]**

It took a while, but finally Michael's casket was built. Harry and Ashton decorated it with flowers and made a flower crown for the Prince. The body was placed gently in the casket and the lid placed over the top. They comforted each other as they stood at the casket, mourning their friend. There was nothing they could do this time. They just had to accept the fact that Michael was dead.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Luke rode through the forest. He was getting a bit tired of the castle. Without Michael there, it was boring. And the Queen was scaring him. She was all over the young Prince, making sexual comments, touching him constantly. Luke was getting worried. And he was concerned. It had been two months and there was still no sign of Michael. The Queen made plenty of excuses, but Luke was getting suspicious. He was certain that the Queen was behind Michael's disappearance. Luke waved to the music shop owners as they walked past him. He spent some time in the shop and got along well with the group. He stopped his horse as he noticed the expressions on the face of the boys.

"Hey, guys. Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Louis, who seemed to be the group's leader, smiled weakly at him.

"Hi Luke. We're just upset because a close friend of ours died recently."

"Oh..I hadn't noticed anyone from the town died."

"No, he lived with us. Looked after the house. We put his body in a casket near the house in a spot he liked. We thought he would appreciate that."

"That's sweet. Tell me where. I'll bring flowers. You guys are my friends. It's only right I show my respect to the person who looked after you."

After getting the directions from Louis, Luke headed towards the florist in the town. He considered the music shop owners among his close friends and he had noticed that they seemed a lot happier and week fed over the past few months. It made sense that this house guest was responsible for that. He bought a bouquet of white and purple flowers and rode to twhere Louis told him the body was. It took thirty minutes and in front of him, Luke could see the glass casket. He slid off his horse and tethered him to a tree. Luke approached the casket. Even from a distance, he could see the work and love that went into it. This person was obviously loved. He finally saw the body, the flowers dropping from his limp fingers.

"No...no, no, no, no, no, no, no! MICHAEL!"

Luke felt his heart break. This was Michael, _his_ Michael in the casket. His Michael who had spent the past two months caring for a group of men. His Michael who was dead. Luke collapsed to his knees beside the casket. He should have done something. He should have searched for Michael, not listened to the Queen when she said she'd sent soldiers out on a search. 

Oh God, Michael was _dead_. He never knew how Luke felt about him, he never had his first kiss. He barely lived. Luke sobbed as he looked at Michael's face. He never got to tell Michael he loved him. He would never forgive himself for that. Luke swore to himself, then and there, that he would find who killed Michael and make them _pay_. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Louis, holding a crying Harry's hand, led the group to Michael's grave site. He stopped as he saw, was that Luke? Sobbing by Michael's casket? Ashton and Calum, who were close to the prince, walked past Louis to question Luke.

"Luke? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

The prince sniffed and turned to Ashton, revealing his pale face and red, swollen eyes.

"Do you remember when I talked about the person I was in love with and was going to propose to?"

"Yes, of course. You said he was the most beautiful person in the world. And that he was incredibly sweet, kind, funny and gentle."

"Exactly. Ashton, I was describing Michael."

Ashton gasped, throwing his arms around Luke.

"Oh God Luke, I'm so sorry. I never realized. If I had known that, I would have told you that he was in our cabin."

"What..what happened? How did he die?"

Zayn stepped foward.

"It was the Queen. She wanted him dead for some reason. She fed him a poisoned apple and we found him too late. I'm sorry Luke."

"It's not your fault. At least he was happy in his last few months."

"Come back to the cabin with us Luke. We'll feed you. And give you a drink. HAve you been here since this morning?"

Luke nodded, stretching out his stiff legs as she stood.

"Wait, there's one thing I need to do first."

He stepped up to the casket and moved the lid away, uncovering Michael's face. Luke ran his fingers down Michael's cheek.

"This isn't quite how I thought out first kiss would go, but what can I do? I love you Michael."

Luke leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Michael's lips, pulling away when he felt tears falling. He stepped away, going to his horse when he hears a quite voice.

"Lu....ke?"

"Michael?"

Luke ran back to the casket, praying he wasn't hearing things. He laughed with pure joy as his blue eyes met a pair of bright green ones.

"Michael, you're alive! Guys, help me. We need to get him out of this thing."

The groups of boys, all laughing and crying ran to the casket. Michael was lifted out by eight pairs of hands and passed around until he finally reached Luke's arms. 

"Hi."

"Hi. You're alive."

"Seems so."

"I'm going to kiss you now. Properly, I mean."

Michael blushed and leaned up, smiling into his first kiss. He ignored his friends around him, cat calling and crying. He knew that he had to confront his step mother and get rid of her, but for now, he was more than happy to be in his lover's arms, surrounded by his friends. Where else could he ever want to be?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When Michael returned to the castle and explain everything to his father, there was uproar. The Queen was dragged to the dungeons, screaming all the way that she was innocent and the Prince was a liar. A search of her room led to the discovery of her poisons, magic books and the mirror. The huntsman revealed everything to the King and his Council and the Queen was executed the next day.

Michael and Luke were married, surrounded by their family and friends and the King soon gave up his throne to his son. The King decided to invest in the music shop owned by Michael's friends and spent a lot of time there. He was enjoying life and meeting plenty of women. Michael and Luke were good rulers, kind and patient. They were very popular with the people. After two years of married life, Michael gave birth to beautiful little girl that they named Summer. After another two years, he gave birth to twin boys, Adam and Jack. The kingdom flourished under the rule of the two kings and the family was a very happy one. 

And of course, most importantly, they all lived happily ever after.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N** This took four days. I got the plot bunny in my head and had to write it. Hope you enjoy. R &R please


End file.
